More than One Princess
by Orioseo
Summary: Len Kagamine and Marou Okawara have been best friends since they were small. Marou has a problem, though .. Len doesn't love her like a sister. He loves her like a .. well, lover. She tries to change this by befriending a new girl.. Hatsune Miku. Rated T
1. Memories

**Starri: Hey, hey! This is my first fanfiction ... that I've posted online. It's LenxMiku, but who said that they're the main characters?**

**Len: *stutters* M-M-Me and M-Miku?**

**Miku: *blushes* Len and I-I?**

**Starri: *fake stutters* Y-Yes, d-didn't you h-hear me? BD**

**Rin: Am I in this story?**

**Starri: Of course you are! It would be boring without you!**

**Rin: YAAAAY! XDDDDD**

**Starri: The character roles and ages will be posted in the next chapter. ^v^**

**Len: *drinks banana milk* **

**Miku: *eats negi***

**Starri: Teto, do the disclaimer.**

**Teto: *cutely* Starrishine does not own Vocaloid, just the plot of this story.**

**Starri: AND I own Marou and Aiko! So NO STEALERS ARE TOLERATED!**

**Bandits: DX AWWWWWWW...**

**Starri: Please read the story and review while I crush these bandits with my gigantic electric blue mushroom.**

***This scene is not appropriate for ANY viewers unless you want nightmares about giant squishy mushrooms. just read the story, please.***

~::*::~::*::~

"_NIIII-CHAAAAN!" _

_A small girl with chocolate skin and purple eyes sat down on the grass, frustrated. She batted at one of her curly pigtails, which hung from the sides of her head. She was quite tired from searching for her friend, who was playing hide-and-seek with her._

'_Gosh, Nii-chan sure is a good hider!' She got up and brushed off her dress, heading back toward the neighborhood that they had started the game at. She looked in every bush, behind every tree, and inside every log that she could find. She would NOT let him beat her at THIS round!_

_Suddenly, she heard a startled cry from behind her. She recognized the voice instantly. "Nii-chan." She ran towards the source of the cry._

"_So, you tink it's funny comin' inta my territory, eh?" The little girl stopped at the scene in front of her. A teenager with a spiky purple mohawk held a little boy by the collar. The little boy's blue eyes were open wide with fear, and his blond hair fell into his face as the teenager shook him, his little banana-shaped ponytail in the back of his head bobbing up and down. "WELL?"_

_The little girl charged at the teenager, shoving him over. "LET GO OF MY NII-CHAN!" The purple headed boy, shocked, fell into the thorn plant that was behind him. She grabbed the little blond boy's hand and ran, pulling him with her. "Let's go, nii-chan!"The little boy gasped, "Hai!" and the two companions ran back to a house with a dark blue door. They charged in._

_A little blond girl, who looked nearly identical to the boy, was just finishing off an orange when the two ran into the kitchen. She dropped the orange rind, startled. "Len and Marou nii-chans? What happened?" _

_The dark-skinned girl, Marou, climbed into the chair next to the blond girl. "We were playing hide and seek, and then I found a bully being mean to nii-chan!" She squeezed Len's hand, which she was still holding. "What did you do to make him angry, nii-chan?"_

_Len shook his head, bewildered. "I was just about to climb a tree that I found, and then he grabbed me! He said something about being in his territory." The little blond girl frowned. _

"_How can people have territory? I thought the world was everyone's!" She picked up the orange rind and threw it in the trash._

_Marou released Len's hand and propped her chin up on her little seven-year-old fists. "Beats me, Rin, but what a mean idiot!"_

_Rin returned to the table and squeezed the two older children into a hug. "I'm just glad that nii-chans are okay!"_

_Len blushed. "If it wasn't for Marou-chan, I would have gotten hurt." He looked at Marou and smiled. "Thanks, Marou-chan!"Marou beamed._

"_Anything for nii-chan."_

_~::*::~::*::~_

_There was a quiet knock on Rin's door. Marou, who was sharing a bed with Rin for a sleepover, rolled over in surprise. She carefully got out of bed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl beside her, and opened the door. Len, who was waiting outside, motioned for her to follow him into the hallway. Marou quietly closed the door and followed._

"_What is it, nii-chan?" she asked once they were away from Rin's door._

"_Marou-chan, I want you to promise me something." Marou looked at him curiously._

"_What?"_

_Len took hold of her hand. "You have to peace promise."_

_Marou made her hand into the peace sign. "What am I promising, nii-chan?"_

_Len linked his first two fingers with hers. He blushed a little at the contact._

"_I want you to be with me forever."_

**_Starri: OK, PEOPLES! I KNOW what you're thinking:_**

**_Random viewer: "WHERE'S THE LENxMIKU IN THIS?"_**

**_Other random viewer: "HOW DO THEY KNOW MAROU?"_**

**_Random hobo: "DO I GET A SQUISHY MUSHROOM TOO?"_**

**_Starri: All of this (except the last question) will be answered in the next chapter! Review and you get your very own bandit-beating squishy negi!_**

**_Teto: Um, Starri ... Miku ate them all ..._**

**_Starri: NOOO! DX WHYYYYY? I WANTED ONE!_**

**_Miku: o.o eep!_**

**_Starri: You ... *evil glare*_**

**_Miku: Please review so she doesn't kill me!_**


	2. The Voice at the Door

**Starri: i had to write the next chapter as soon as I was finished with #1!**

**Rin: YESS! I'm IN THIS ONE! *shows off little trademark fang***

**Len: And so am I! *smirks* Of course, you couldn't keep me away, now could you?**

**Marou: Can it, goldy.**

**Teto: *munches bread***

**Starri: Marou, do the disclaimer!**

**Marou: Starrishine does not own vocaloid. **

**Starri: But I DO own Marou and Aiko! They're MINE!**

**Aiko: Lord help me ...**

**Marou: *scowls* I am owned by NOBODY!**

**Len: Except for me v**

**Marou: Can it! *swats***

**Starri: Okay, here is the reference that I promised :D**

**Ages:**

**Len:14**

**Marou:14**

**Rin:14**

**Miku:14**

**Aiko:14**

**Kaito:15**

**Luka:14**

**Gakupo:15**

**Reiko: 25**

**Leon: 32**

**Lola:30**

**Teto:12**

**Ted:16**

**Mikuo:18**

**Neru: 14**

**Nero:14**

**Random hobo: 66**

**Roles:**

**Len: main character**

**Marou: main character**

**Rin: main character **

**Miku: main character**

**Aiko: main character**

**Luka: semi-main**

**Kaito: semi-main**

**Neru: semi-main**

**Teto: semi-main**

**Gakupo: semi-main**

**Ted: supporting**

**Leon: supporting**

**Lola: supporting**

**Reiko: supporting**

**Mikuo: main-ish**

**Nero: main-ish**

**Starri: And that's it!**

**PS: Marou's parents, Domino and Heri, are overseas for a bit in this story. Domino is 34 and Heri is 32. Enjoy!**

"ROOOOOUUUUU-CHAAAAAN!"

Marou flinched as she froze in front of the Kagamines' house. She straightened up, clutching her bag. _Damn. _She turned around just in time to see a small blond blur hurtle at her before she was squeezed by Rin, the youngest of the family.

She sighed as she waited for Rin to release her. This happened every day of the year. Marou would get up extra early, get ready for school, pack her lunch, bid her parents farewell, and _try_ to sneak past the Kagamine house to avoid being caught by Rin. And, of course, every time, she WAS caught by Rin and dragged along until they reached the path that forked and let to their separate schools. Usually the talk was about makeup, the latest family news, etc, etc. Len, of course, wasn't there to calm his sister down, since he had decided to take the bus to school every day. But Rin had something different in store this time.

"Rou-chan?"

Marou turned to her. "Hm?"

"Do you love nii-chan?"

Marou sighed. She'd known this was coming. "Of course I do, Rin."

Rin grinned evilly, but Marou wasn't done yet.

"Like the brother I never had."

And that wiped the grin off Rin's face. She tugged on Marou's arm, annoyed. "I'm not talking about THAT way, Rou-chan! I meant like a boyfriend!"

Marou looked at Rin easily. "No. Just like a brother."

Rin huffed in disappointment. "Why can't you just hook up with Len, Rou-chan? Then you'd get married and you'd actually be my sister!"

Marou laughed at her friend. "But you said I was already you sister."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Baka. I meant LITERALLY."

She tugged on Marou's arm again. "Answer my question!"

Marou sighed. "Because I don't love him that way, Rin-chan."

At this time, they had reached the fork and stopped walking. Rin smirked at Marou. "Ok, Rou-chan. But just know that he doesn't think of _you _as just a sister." She turned toward the right side of the fork and waved behind her. "See ya, Rou-chan!"

Marou just sighed. "As if I need to be told," she muttered. Then she turned her side of the fork and started towards her own school.

~::*::~::*::~

"All right, class. Someone give me the basic fundamentals of the food chain …"

Copiku-sensei looked around the room for anyone who looked like they weren't paying attention. Her eyes alighted on one student. Her efforts were futile, but it was worth a try. "Marou-san?"

Marou stopped cleaning her nails and looked up. "Hai?"

"What is the square root of 60?"

Marou smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her smiles never did. "Ah, sensei. I know perfectly well that this is science, not math. But as an answer to your question, 15." The students looked at her in awe.

Marou wiped a speck of grit from her shirt. "And as an answer to your REAL question, the food chain's main purpose is to make sure that one species doesn't overrun the other. For example, if there were more tigers than deer, the deer would go extinct, and eventually the tigers would too, because they saw a deer free-for-all and are now starving and wondering, _where'd the buffet go?"_

Copiku-sensei flushed with embarrassment. She should rather just learn her lesson and stop calling on Marou. The latter smirked, leaning back in her chair. Another good start to another boring day.

~::*::~::*::~

Around lunchtime, just as Marou was opening her lunch, she saw the last person she wanted to see at that time of day. She snapped her bag shut, muttering, "Dammit!" Just as she was dashing out of the courtyard, she heard him speak.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Marou-san. Have you seen her anywhere?"

The girl that he was talking to started hyperventilating. "U-um, s-sh-she j-just r-r-ran o-out o-over t-th-there."

The menace flashed a killer smile. "Thank you!"

"KYAAA~" The girl fainted fangirl-ish-ly.

_Damn, damn!_ Marou sped up toward the end of the hallway. _Just a bit further~!_

And then, as fate would have it, she was stopped by a beaming blond face. "Marou-chan!"

She skidded to a stop and sighed. Oh. So. _Close._

She smiled anyway and shrugged. She'd known as well as he had that she wouldn't have made it.

Len grinned and punched her on the arm lightly. "I win again!"

Marou scowled. "Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up, goldy. Next time is MY time to shine!"

She leaned against the wall, switching her bag to the other shoulder. "So, why are you here, anyways?"

Len pouted. "Can't I see my favorite plaything?"

Marou gaped. "Your WHAT?"

Len smirked. "Nothing, nothing." His face became exited once again. "But that's not why. You have to guess why!"

Marou sighed and got up, walking out of the building. Len followed her. "Come on, guess!"

"Hmm ... I'm moving to a castle because I won the lottery and I get to own my very own bandit-beating squishy mushroom."

Len rolled his eyes. "What does a squishy mushroom have to do with this."

Marou grinned. "I dunno, maybe we can pogo with it."

Len snorted. "Wrong and wrong. Actually you are ... drumroll, please! ..."

Marou beat her fists against his head. "The perfect hollow sound!"

Len swatted her away. "Ouch! And HEY!" Marou giggled.

"Well anyways, you're transferring schools!" He grinned widely. Marou had a blank look.

"Why are you so exited about that?" Len sighed.

"You klunkhead!" He nudged her playfully. "You're transferring to _my_ school!"

Marou smirked. "So I can race you all the time?" By then, they had reached the fork in the road.

Len's eyes gleamed. "Sure, but you know who'll win."

"Hah. Don't bet on it."

The two companions started off down other path.

Len bowed slightly. "Will ma'dam allow me to escort her to her new esablishment?"

Marou sniffed haughtily. "Why, certainly. Just don't touch the hair." She flipped a frizzy pigtail. "Ma'dame Rin did it yesterday. With the finest of pink plastic combs."

They cracked up, pausing on the road for a second. And then shut up as a bell sounded in the distance.

Len grabbed her hand and darted away, pulling her with him. Marou's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"L-Len!"

"Come on, we have to make it there by 4th hour! That's when you're allowed in from outside!"

Marou stared at him as she ran. "You mean you used your lunch to come get _me_?"

Len glanced back briefly. "Of course! I mean, how would you have known about the transfer then?"

Marou scowled. "There are things called _cell phones, _Len! They were invented for a reason!"

Len _pfft_ed. "I thought that it would be more fun to see Marou-chan in person."

Marou blushed (though of course you couldn't see it). "Errk! Just call next time!"

Len slowed down a bit. "I won't need to, since Marou-chan is going to school with me!"

They turned the corner to reaveal the bluest. Building. Marou. Had. Ever. Seen.

Marou stopped in her tracks, gaping. "HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF CHEESE! THAT'S A LOT OF BLUE!"

Len stared at her curiously. "Holy sweet mother of cheese?"

Marou ignored him, slowly walking toward the building.

The windows were blue. the walls were blue. The doors were blue. 'Heck, even the _grass_ was stained blue. She knelt down to poke at it.

Len pulled her toward the school. "Come _on_ already! you have to sign in and get your new uniform!"

Marou followed, dazed. "U-uni-?" She snapped out of it. "Hai! Let's go!"

~::*::~::*::~

"Come on, Rou-chan!"

"NOOOOOOOO! I AM NOT COMING OUT IN THIS ... THIS _WRAPPER!_"

Rin sighed and banged on the locker room door again. "Come on! It can't be that bad!"

Marou snarled again. "No! Gimme some shorts!"

Rin sighed again. "Then you'd be wearing the _boy's_ uniform, Rou-chan!"

"I don't care! I'm not coming out!"

Rin growled threateningly. "You have until the count of three."

Marou snarled again. "And if I still don't come out?"

Rin grinned evilly. "I'll give nii-chan _the picture._"

Marou paled, if it was possible. "You_ wouldn't."_

Rin smirked. "Try me. One ..."

Marou gulped.

"two ..."

She started sweating.

"two and a _half ..._"

Marou gave in. "Fine, FINE!" She inched angrily out of the safety of the stall.

Her old school uniform consisted of a knee-length dark blue skirt, some ankle socks, the regular polished black shoes, a simple light blue blouse and a dark blue vest. It was simple and plain. However, the _new_ uniform was a skirt that was pink with blue trim and went to half-thigh, blur knee-length socks, a midriff blue tie, a blue vest over a pink shirt and those little cutoff sleeve-thingies that were _pink_ of all colors. It was girly-girl paradise. And Marou hated it. With a burning passion.

Rin squealed. "EEEEEEEH~! You look kawaii KAWAII!"

Marou then attained a anime-style anger vein above her head. "You ... you ... pink ... ARGH! ..."

Rin giggled. "Okay, you'll be miffed to hear this! Next class is ..."

She was interrupted by a voice at the door. "Well, well. Look who it is. I never expected to see _you _here."

The two girls stiffened and turned around. At the door was ...

**Starri: O. O cliffhanger!**

**Len, Marou and Rin: HEY! NO FAIR!**

**Marou: *angrily* and why do I have to say holy sweet mother of cheese?**

**Starri: *cackles* I was laughing when i typed that one!**

**Rin: She said holy sweet mother of cheese? Why not holy sweet mother of oranges or something!**

**Starri: *shrugs* Wasn't thinking about it.**

**Teto: *walks in with last loaf of bread* Anyways, R&R so that I get some new bread! :D**


	3. Let's Do It!

_Rin giggled. "Okay, you'll be miffed to hear this! Next class is ..."_

_She was interrupted by a voice at the door. "Well, well. Look who it is. I never expected to see __you __here."_

_The two girls stiffened and turned around. At the door was..._

Marou gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Leaning against the doorframe was−

"NERU-CHAAAAN!" Marou then proceeded to ignore the color of her uniform and yank Neru into a death hug. Neru groaned.

"Oooooooow…. Marou, still the-OOF- same amount of strength I-argh- see."

Marou released her, pouting. "Why haven't you been texting me?"

Neru rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well, about that, er …. My parents, er, took my phone."

Rin giggled. "I'd hate to see the phone bill."

Neru whipped around and glared at Rin. "Oh, look who else is here. Little goldilocks. Still struggling through the woods of mental illness, I see."

Rin snorted. "I'd rather be that than a blond ripoff of Mama Bear."

Marou glanced at them nervously. "Um, now, now ..."

Rin and Neru shrieked at the same time: "HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH THIS BITCH?"

Marou sighed and muttered, "It's gonna be a looooong day ..."

~::*::~::*::~

5th hour (science): Rin and Neru turned each others' hair different colors, resulting in them having detention.

6th hour (independant study): Marou was introduced to Gumi and Luka, and got along with them instantly. Was a little nervous around Mika, their small best friend, who was constantly watching her with ice-blue eyes.

So we return in 7th hour ...

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

Meiko-sensei, the grumpy music teacher, scowled at the class. Marou, who was sandwiched between Mika and Len, whispered behind her hand, "Is she always this angry?"

Len sighed. "Except for New Years, when she's dead drunk, pretty much yeah." Mika nodded in agreement.

"KAGAMINE! DETENTION FOR WHISPERING UNDER YOUR BREATH!"

Len jawdropped. "B-but, Meiko-sensei-"

"NO BUTS! LITTLE BRAT! I'M NOT AS DRUNK AS I LOOK!"

"Wait, Meiko-san!"

Meiko glared at Marou. "WHAT, newbie?"

"I was the one talking. Give me detention instead."

Meiko smirked. "Oh, I've got something far worse than that."

"Eh?"

"Sing! Now! In front of the class!"

Marou was speechless. Mika and Len looked at her in sympathy. Finally, Marou regained her voice.

"Wh-what song, Meiko-sensei?"

"Hmm ..." Meiko rubbed her chin in thought. Finally, she snapped her fingers. "Right! Let's Do It, from Angel Note!"

Marou stared. _I didn't know she played hentai stuff ..._

"Up here, newbie! I want EVERYONE to hear you!"

Marou gulped and got up. Slowly she walked to the front of the room and sat on the stool that Meiko was pointing at.

"Urr ..."

"NOW!"

Marou gulped again. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Chiisaku kagayaku, demo totemo tsuyoi hikari_

_Keshite kesu koto nado deki wa shinai no ..._

To her surprise, the instrumental was played by a girl with long teal pigtails at the piano in the corner. As Marou glanced at her in surprise, the girl turned around and mouthed, _Keep singing! _So Marou began to sing again, her voice as lilting as a blooming rose,

_Shinjite kureru hito tachi no omoi _

_Hitotsu qutsu atsume katachi ni shiteku_

_Nanika ni michibikareta kakegaenai deai,_

_mikata ni tsukete umarekawatta!_

Without signal, a voice joined in with Marou's. Len.

_Chiisaku kagayaku, demo totemo tsuyoi hikari_

His sister's melted into their duet.

_Ai no chikara wo ete motto kagayaku _

The rest of the class joined in with their song, the bad singers, the good singers, all melted into one beautiful voice with many different tones.

_aku ga towa naraba ai mo mata towa ni tsudzuku!_

_Makenai kokoro idaite mirai no tame ni ..._

_LET'S DO IT!_

The girl with the teal pigtails continued playing the instrumental, and with a final chord, the piano eventually faded into silence, along with the choldren's voices. Meiko sensei was just sitting there, stunned at the brilliance of the song. Finally, she gulped and snapped out of it.

"Marou-san." Marou flinched slightly. "Come to me after school. Don't forget."

Meiko-sensei cleared her throat. "Anyway ..." Her voice reverbrated off of the walls in the silence of the classroom. She scowled. "Since you little ingrates actually sounded like a misuc class for once instead of a screeching bunch of birds, free time for the last twenty minutes!" Meiko got up and slithered off towards her desk, grumbling something about sake.

"Marou-chan! You were soo awesome!" Len high-fived Marou as she came to sit back down. Even Mika was smiling a little.

"You weren't that bad," she said softly, turning away.

"Marou-san!"

"Great job, Marou-san!"

"Not bad, shorty!"

"ROOOU-CHAAN!"

Rin plowed through the crowd that had gathered around Marou. She yanked her into a death hug. Marou groaned.

"Ooooowwwww ... Rin, I'm not gonna be able to sing anymore if you break my collarbone!"

"Whoops!" Rin let go of her quickly. "Sorry, Rou-chan. Heheheh."

Suddenly Marou remebered the girl at the piano. "Eh, be right back, guys ..." She squeezed her way through the crowd to the piano, and to her surprise the girl was gone. "Hmm ..." She turned back around and headed back to her seat.

"What's wrong, Rou-chan?" Rin asked in response to her friend's confused look.

"Hn? Oh, nothing, Rin-chan..." Marou glanced back toward the piano, once more.

_I have to find that girl so I can thank her ..._

_~::*::~::*::~_

**After class ...**

"Sensei-sama?" A student cautiously inched into the music room.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. What is it?" The brown-haired sensei closed her book and turned to face the student, who was now standing in front of her desk.

"Do you really think ... that she's ... er ..."

The sensei laughed, displaying surprisingly white teeth for an alchoholic.

"Is THAT what you're in here about?"

The student shook his head slowly, reaching up to brush blond bangs out of his eyes.

"I just don't want her brought into this unless it's completely necessary."

The sensei sighed, opening her book to where she had left off.

"We'll just have to find out after school, Len-san."

The student nodded and headed toward the door, pausing at it briefly.

"Thank you, Meiko-sama..."

**Starri: FORGIVE ME!**

**Len: What's she so upset about?**

**Rin: It's been more than two days since her last update.**

**Teto: *munches new bread from reviews* What's so bad about that?**

**Rin: She's seen so many abandoned stories that left off in cliffhangers, so she vowed to do an update every two days ...**

**Starri: NOOOOO! *explodes into dust***

**Marou: *walks in* What's happen- WHOA!**

**Len: *pokes at ramains* who's gonna write us now?**

**Starri: *is healed at the mention of writing* THE STORY MUST GO ON! *grabs superpen***

**Marou: =.= Well, she wasn't dead after all. *under breath* Shit.**

**Mika: *stares***

**Starri: Thanks to my reviewers! And btw I DID add your OC, Mika! But I'm sorry, she has to fall in love with Kaito's twin brother cause I want Rin to be with Kaito ...**

**Rin & Kaito: EEEeeeehh?**

**Starri: Yes, Rin, with KAITO. I think y'all make such a cute couple 3**

**Len: Err ... please review! I'm going to throw my sister a Very First Boyfriend party if you do :D**

**Mika: *stares* Yes, R&R. Or I'll be in your bedroom staring at you for a month.**


	4. Vocaloid

"I hope I'm not in trouble," Marou muttered as she made her way back toward Meiko's classroom after school. She turned around the corner and-

_**WHAM!**_

"AGH!"

"Ack!"

She was then thrown to the floor, but immediately jumped back up. "Hey, watch where you're-!" She stopped mid-sentence, staring at the person she'd ran into.

It was the girl with the pigtails.

"Hey, it's you!" Marou held out a hand, which the girl gladly accepted. Once she was completely up, Marou smiled at her. "Thanks for playing the piano! You were really good at it."

The girl smiled. "And you were really good at singing."

"What's your name?"

"It's Miku. Hatsune Miku." Miku smiled at Marou.

"I'm Okawara Marou." Marou shook Miku's hand happily.

"What a nice name! I hope that we become great friends!" Miku turned around and waved behind her. "I will see you tomorrow!"

Marou waved back. "See you, Miku!"

Suddenly, she remembered her appointment with Meiko-sensei. "Oh! Right!" She rushed down the hallway to the music room and opened the door. And then froze.

"Er, hi ..?"

Everyone she knew**(A/N: all of the Vocaloids except for Miku)** was there. She faintly wondered if Meiko-sensei had brought her there to embarrass her in front of a crowd. They all stopped talking once she had entered and turned around to face her. There was an awkward silence.

A small scarlet-headed girl with drill-like pigtails peeked around a boy with indigo hair. "Why is everyone so ... AH! It's HER!" The girl skipped out of the crowd up to Marou and squeezed her hand exitedly. "Welcome! So you're the one that's going to be the new Voca-" She was cut off by a hand clapped over her mouth. Rin, the owner of the hand, laughed nervously.

"H-hey, Rou-chan! Heheh ... don't mind Teto, she's always chattering away like that. Heheheh ..." Rin pushed Teto away, causing a protesting squeal from the little girl.

Meiko-sensei suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with her usual scowl in place. Her expression lightened just a bit when she saw Marou. "Oh, the newbie actually showed up!" Meiko sat in her desk chair, then pointed to the stool in front of the desk. "Sit down, newbie. Wait until I get back." With that, Meiko walked bck out the door.

Marou hesitantly obeyed, glancing back at the Vocaloid members, who stood, whispering amongst themselves.

"Is that scrawny little thing really the new Vocaloid?" The indigo-haired boy from before fiddled with the scarf wrapped around his neck as he asked the question.

A boy that looked identical to him, but with a red scarf, answered quietly. "I don't know, Kaito, but Meiko-sama's judgement is never wrong." He narrowed his eyes, glancing down. "Or rarely, if not never."

Neru, who was borrowing her friend's phone, texted something and glanced up. "Marou-chan will be just fine as the new group member." She texted something else and sent it.

Mika looked up at them. "She sang today in music. Everyone thought she was really good. Even Meiko-sensei was stunned for as little while." She glanced back down.

Len sighed and looked over at his sister. "But we still don't know if she has what it takes to be a Vocaloid ..."

Rin snorted. "Meh! Like Rou-chan would let anything beat her! Shadowloid is gonna be wishing that they never existed if, no, _when_, she's accepted!" She paused to lean back in her seat, but since it was a chair with no back, she fell right off, knocking Kaito, who was behind her, down with her. "EEEEEEEKK!"

In five seconds flat, Rin was sprawled across Kaito and they were both on the floor. Rin was so red that it would've made the sun jealous. And then Kaito started laughing.

"R-Rin-chan! I didn't know that you were into me that much! Hahahahaha!" Rin flushed an angry shade of puce and struggled to get up. Len was staring at his sister, his face red as well. Mika looked down at them, expressionless. And of course Meiko chose that exact moment to walk back in.

"I'm ba- WHOA! KAGAMINE, YOU DIRTY LITTLE GIRL!" If it was possible, Rin flushed even darker and leaped up.

"Urrr!" She kicked Kaito angrily. "PERVERT!"

Kaito grunted and dragged himself up. "Aww, why'd you get up? I was enjoying that little show ..." he shut up as Rin, Len and Mika shot him identical looks of rage. Meiko stared at them and turned around slowly.

"Ooookaay ... now where was I?" She caught sight of Maro again. "Ah, right! Newbie!" She sat in her desk chair again. "Well, you don't have a clue of why I called you here, now do you?" Marou shook her head slowly, though she had pretty much figured it out be now. Meiko sighed. "All right. I'll tell you.

I am one of the leaders of the Vocaloid. The Vocaloid is an elite fighting force that uses music to demolish evil. Simple right? Oh, but it doesn't end there. This particular evil is a force called Shadowloid. Shadowloid also uses music, but it's not the same kind that we use. Their notes are alluring, yes, melodic, yes, but they contain darkness. Their songs are of sadness and despair, of lost hope and wilted dreams. If this music gets ahold of you, then you, too will become a Shadowloid, forced to sing of darkness and depress-"

"SENSEI!"

"Eh ..?" She looked over at Marou, who's eyes were now glazed over as she gripped the edge of the chair. Meiko blinked as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Eh ... sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you. I just get carried away sometimes, when I talk about them..." Meiko cleared her throat and resumed their discussion. "Anyhoo, Vocaloid has joined forces with the other voice force, Utauloid, but we still need a few more members."

Meiko paused, expecting Marou to ask 'But why did you pick me, instead of just anyone?' like the rest of the Vocaloids had done, so that she could get a chance to insult her. But she had underestimated Marou, because, as we recall from the second chapter, Marou was a bright girl, so her reply was much different from what Meiko had expected.

"So you want me to join because you think that I have a superior music talent, aside from those gathered here?"

There was an audible gasp from many of the Vocaloid members, as well as Meiko herself. Gumi grinned and nudged Luka. "See, what'd I tell ya? She's the perfect new member!"

"The first one to ever get it right ..." Neru muttered, abandoning her texting for once to look up at Marou. Even Kaito was dumbfounded. Rin grinned and nudged her brother.

"She's definitely in!" Len allowed himself a small smile.

"But she doesn't know the risks ..."

Meiko cleared her throat again. "Erm, yes. That's correct. And I think that you have what it takes. However, there is one test that we will have to perform, to see what tone you are in." She continued quickly before Marou got a chance to answer. "The voice test. Now, I will ask you to sing from the lowest note you can sing, to the highest note you can sing. Name the note as you voice it." Meiko leaned back in her chair. "You may begin."

Marou sang without hesitation. From low A to hi A, high B to even higher B and at last she struggled with the last few notes.

"Seeeeeeee(C), Deeeeeeeee(D), E-e-" She swallowed and tried again. The Vocaloid members, even Teto, held their breaths in anticipation. Marou sighed and finally, _finally_,

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(E!)!" She let her breath out in a whoosh of air. "Whew. Well, did I pass?" She looked up at Meiko. For once, the sensei was speechless. Then, Marou heard laughter. She turned around to look at a scarlet-haired boy, about 16 from how tall he was. He eventually stopped laughing, wiping away tears.

"Well! We know that THIS one is full of surprises!" He shut up as he was cuffed over the head by a buy with long purple hair that was tied in a ponytail. Somehow, he had gotten away with wearing a kimono.

"Quiet, Ted! It's time for the sensei to judge." Ted fell to the floor and the boy looked down at him curiously. Luka scowled.

"Gakupo, you knocked him out! Idiot!" And then Luka knocked Gakupo out. Meiko snapped out her daze.

"Megurine! No knocking people out! detention tomorrow!" Luka stared at her.

"No fair, Gakupo knocked Ted out!" Meiko smirked.

"Then I guess you have to tell him he has detention when he wakes up, don't you?"

"But-but-"

"NO BUTS! Now, Marou-san..." Meiko riveted her attention back to Marou. "You, I am pleased to say, passed the expectations. You are now a member of Vocaloid." Marou smiled as her friends cheered.

"Now, other day after school is when the Vocaloid meetings are." she handed Marou a small badge, a music note made of clear crystal with a silver plate surrounding it. "Here is your badge. Always, ALWAYS keep it with you. I expect some of your friends to explain what it does to you." Meiko stretched, bones popping, and got up. "Report here on Wednsday. Until then, you can do whatever you want. You are all dismissed."

The Vocaloids were out of that room instantly, chattering about their new member. Teto was last to leave, dragging her poor unconsious brother out by his leg. Meanwhile, luka had to stay with Gakupo until he woke up. Woe.

Len and Rin walked along with Marou, heading back to their neighborhood. Rin cheered in exitement.

"ROU-CHAN! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT ACCEPTED!" She slapped Marou on the back, causing her to nearly topple over.

"Oww .. Rin! if you want to leap around, join the cheerleading club!" Rin beamed apologetically.

"Sorry, can't help but-"

"Hah. new member, eh? Wonder if it'll end up like the last one."

They looked up to see someone floating on midair. The boy had skin only one shade lighter than Marou and dark brown curls that fell into his hazel eyes. And of course, he carried standard bad-guy protocol- Da Sneer.

Rin shouted, "Hey, it's YOU again!"

Something clicked in Marou's head. She stared at the boy floating in midair.

"Aiko?"

Aiko stopped sneering and stared at her in shock. "Ma ...rou?"

He scowled again, eyes shading over.

"I never thought I'd see _your _face again."

And then he lunged foward.

**Starri: Yay! I got this done in only 5 hours! *checks watch* or maybe six.**

**Len: What? CLIFFHANGER! **

**Rin: You are so evil! **

**Ted:*groans* Uuuuggghh ... what happened?**

**Teto: Ted! You're alive! *mutters while turning away* shoot. now i don't get his room.**

**Marou: It's Aiko!**

**Aiko: It's me!**

**Starri: it's you two!**

**Marou&Aiko: YOU BITCH/BASTARD!**

**Starri: What a happy reunion! Anyways, next chapter will be all about Luka's time with Gakupo when they're alone in that room. So stay tuned! BTW, here are some missed ages:**

**Gumi:14**

**Mika:14**

**Starri:And I can't add any more OCs cause I already have too many characters lol. Thanks for the reviews guys! More! More! XD**

**Marou: please review so that I can murder this bastard. *scowls at Aiko, who scowls back***

**Starri: dun worry, they're gonna be in loooove as the story goes on!**

**Marou&Aiko: WHAT?**

**Rin&Teto: If you review we'll get accepted into the cheerleading squad! So R&R! :D :D**


	5. Luka, you dirty, dirty flower!

**Starri: I'm back!**

**Everyone else: We know!**

**Starri: Y'all are some haters ...!**

**Teto: *munches bread* Not me, Starri! I'm on your side as long as I get bread!**

**Starri: I'm being used ... I should just write a Shugo Chara fanfic next ...**

**Tadase: *POOF* wha-? Where am I?**

**Starri: TADASE! *GLOMP* 8D**

**Tadase: urgh ... help ... me ...**

**Ikuto: hah, Kiddy King is too weak to fight her off, I see.**

**Starri: *lets go of tadase* IKUTO! OUT! *throws out window***

**Everyone: o.o**

**Starri: =_='''' what?**

**Tadase: Um, Starri ... we're on the 12th floor ...**

**Outside window: AAAAAAAAAAH -*CRUNCH!***

**Starri: Oops. +_+ Anyways, on with the story!**

**~::*::~::*::~**

**Gakupo's POV**

Ouch. My head. It felt like it'd been run over by a million semi trucks, chopped on with an axe, and then forced to watch Elmo. Oh, the _horror._

Somehow, I managed to drag my eyes open. And then I was glad I did. In front of me was the most beautiful angel, with pink hair and blue eyes ...

"So beautiful," I muttered, reaching up to cup the angel's face. And then grunted in pain as she bit my hand.

"Ouwww, wha-?" But the angel slapped a hand over my mouth and growled at me.

"Not a single word, you stupid samourai. I've had enough of your crap." She released my mouth and I sat up.

"Urgh, what are you talking about?" I looked around for the angel, but only Luka and I were there. And Luka was in the exact same place that the angel was.

Wait, did that mean Luka WAS the angel?

Argh, this headache must be messing with my brain.

I slowly got up, ignoring the throbs of my head. Luka stared up at me with an unfathomable loathing. I stared back, confused.

"What?"

"I hate you."

"What?"

"No, nevermind. I REALLY hate you."

"What! Why?"

Luka growled and jumped up. "Thanks to you and your stupid samourai gimmicks, I have to spend the whole day tomorrow with you. You ... I _loathe _you."

I jawdropped. NO girl had ever talked to me like that before. Usually it was 'Gakupo-sama, let me carry your books','Gakupo-sama, sit with me at lunch today', or 'Marry me, Gakupo-sama!' Not ever 'I hate you' and definitely never 'I _loathe _you.' I smirked. It was time to teach this girl a lesson.

She turned toward the door, but I stuck my arm out and blocked her way. She whipped around to glare at me. "WHAT?"

I slowly lowered my arm. "Why do you hate me?" Just a few more minutes. If I could stall her until then ...

Luka glared at me some more. "You're concieted, you're a player, you think you can just do any damn thing you want because you wear some stupid robe with a little toy sword." She paused to smirk. "Yes, I _know _it's made of bamboo and plastic."

I stared. "Is that all?" She gasped and snarled at me.

"Y-you ..! I hate hate hate HATE hate hate HATE-"

"The school building is now closing. All teachers, students and faculty must exit the building. Initiating countdown. 10 ..."

Luka whipped back towards the door. "See ya!" But I tripped her.

"8 ..."

I pinned her down, and she struggled to get up. "Get off me ..!"

"6 ..."

Finally she kicked me off.

"3 ..."

"WAIT!" She lunged desparately for the door. I smirked. She wasn't gonna make it.

"0. Lockdown operated." Luka jawdropped. She whipped around to face me again.

"YOU IDIOT! NOW I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH YOU! I COULD'VE BEEN OUT BY NOW! IDIOT!"

I grabbed her wrist as it was about to smack into my face.

"IDIOT! I HATE YOU! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! Idiot! Idiot ..." she stopped, panting. And I made the mistake of loosening my grip.

**_CRUNCH!_**

In two seconds flat, I had a bloody nose and she was at the door. "That's payback," she spat, and dissapeared through the doorway.

I watched the steady trickle of red liquid down onto my kimono. Dammit, that was gonna take forever to get off. And I should know.

I got up again and held my nose gingerly. It wasn't broken, thank God, just ... severely bruised. I went to the nurse's office for some gauze that I could wrap it in. On my back, I passed the cafeteria and saw Luka sitting alone at a table. An evil sneer spread across my face as I snuck up behind her. And I made the worst mistake I could've posibly made.

"Boo."

"GYAH!" She spun around and smacked me for the second time that night, this time in the ribs. I fell back, cursing.

"Dammit, Luka! What is this, 'beat up Gakupo night'?"

She growled at me. "Yes, but I call it 'payback for Gakupo trapping poor innocent Luka in with him night'!"

I stood up, still holding my poor aching rib. I grinned mischievously. "Ah, I wouldn't call you innocent. You've probably lost it by now."** (A/N: You know what he means ... ED)**

She raised a fist. "Don't make me break your arm, you-"

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thubder. "GUAH!" Luka flinched so hard her hair frizzed up.

I snickered. "Not scared of thunder, are we, Luka-chan?"

She scowled at me, forcing herself to relax. "Of course no-"

**_BOOM!_**

"ACK!" She dropped and crawled under the table. I stared after her curiously.

So the great Megurine Luka is afraid of thunder, eh?

I dropped to my knees and peered under the table. "Hey, Luka-san? You alright?"

She wrapped her arms around her knees and curled into a ball. "Leave me alone."

**_CRACK! BOOM!_**

Somehow, I softened at the sight of Luka under that table trembling like she was now. So I crawled under there with her and wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me away. "Get off!"

**_WHOOOOOOM!_**

She muffled a shriek and shrank back into my arms. She was trembling so hard that the table shook. I stroked her hair comfortingly, and to my surprise she didn't object.

"Luka-sama, why do you hate me?"

**_SHOOM!_**

Her trembling ceased, if only just a little bit.

"Because, you ... you love Gumi."

**_CRAACK!_**

"Is that what this is about? But I thought you two were best friends."

Luka sighed, her trembling gone. "We are, but ... I've liked you longer than she has." She shrank some more.

I brushed a strand of hair back from her face and I could feel her blush. "Well, that's nice to know."

She straightened up slightly in surprise. "Huh?"

"Luka, you baka ... I love you."

There was only the soft pitter-patter of rain. Finally she managed to speak.

"You ... you do?"

I laughed lightly, squeezing her. "Of course! Why do you think I act like this when I'm around you?"

She sighed. "I dunno ...trying to play me?"

I tilted her head upwards. "I would never try to play you, Luka."

And then I kissed her.

She blushed against my face as I gently stroked her hair, marveling at how soft it was. She reached up and wove her arms around my neck and shut her eyes. She sighed and pulled me closer, trying to make this one moment of bliss last.

But, as fate would have it, we had to pull away for air.

She buried her face in my chest and said something muffledly.

"Hm?" I asked. I knew what she had said, but I wanted to hear it for myself.

"Gakupo, I ... I ... l-love ... I love you."

I squeezed her again, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"I love you too."

~::*::~::*::~

"I tried calling Luka yesterday, but she didn't pick up. Probably had it turned off." Marou sighed at her friend's

carelessness.

Rin and Len walked next to her, tired. "Urgh, I couldn't even move when I got home. Those attacks really drained my energ-"

"ZOMG! GUYS, GUYS! COME HAVE A LOOK AT THIS!" Teto screamed, arms flailing anime-style.

Marou, Rin and Len rushed up and looked where Teto was pointing.

Rin snickered. "Well, we know what Luka was doing last night, at least."

Marou shook her head. "Luka, you dirty, dirty flower."

Teto pointed again. "They must have been gettin' DOWN!"

Len and Marou stared. Rin gasped, "Oh my ..."

Next to them was a pair of female's underwear.

**Starri: Luka, you dirty little girl ...**

**Luka: *gasp* THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!**

**Starri: *smirks* In my story it did.**

**Len: Gakupo!**

**Gakupo: I'm not a pervert ...**

**Marou: *shakes head* I wonder how Gumi will take this.**

**Gumi: *sits in emo corner* **

**Teto: *Munches leek* Hey, I can see why Miku likes these.**

**Miku: *Munches bread* same with this stuff.**

**Rin: *spits out banana* Len, you have no sense of taste.**

**Len:*gasp!* I can't believe your taste buds aren't sucked into the holiness of that heavenly fruit and caused to leap around in the happy rejoicing of satisfation!**

**Marou: Whoa ... that was a long description of a banana.**

**Len: R&R and I'll make a long description of YOUR favorite food!**

**Starri: I'll only take the first five descriptions, though. And I'll add them to the beginning of the next few chapters.**

**Teto&Miku: So R&R!**


	6. The Milk and the Mushroom

_He scowled again, eyes shading over._

_"I never thought I'd see _your _face again."_

_And then he lunged foward._

"SILVER SHADING!"

Aiko was suddenly stopped in his tracks. He snarled, landing on his feet. "Leave it to you to transform at the last second!"

Marou whirled around. "Wha-?"

And cute little Rin was replaced by some girl with dark blond hair, a silver winged helmet **(A/N: the cute bicycle kind not the big old war kind),** a small silver minidress with white ruffles at the bottom, and white cutoff leggings with silver platform boots that had a small pair of white wings on each heel. And to top that off, the new warrior Rin had an electric blue and silver spear that crackled with energy at the tip. She grinned, eyes flashing.

"Ah~! It feels SO GOOD to be back in this form." She pointed the spear foward, narrowing her eyes. "I am Silver Note, the Storm Tune! Anyone who defies justice deserves to be punished! So I'm gonna kick yo ass~!"

Aiko, Marou and Len sweatdropped. "Um, no need for theatrics, Rin ..."

Rin scowled. She lifted her spear. "I'll just go straight to the ass-kicking, then!" She charged at Aiko. "HYAAAH~!"

He dodged, barely making it. "Whoa!" She swiped at him again, but he ducked and kicked her legs out from under her.

"Waa~!" She fell, dropping the spear. And then got back up, swearing.

Aiko smirked. "Nice ass-kicking." Rin snarled and dove for her spear again.

Marou just stood and watched through the whole thing, until Len grabbed her hand. She turned to face him. "Hey, Len! How did Rin become ... _that _girl?"

In answer, Len pointed to his badge. "The first time sensei tested you, she took out a badge and it drew in your music. You sang with all your heart, didn't you?" Marou nodded, still confused. "So the badge took in your music and your passion for singing, and now it's your main source of power. You just have to release- FOO!"

"Len!" Len was suddenly blasted backwards by one of Aiko's attacks. He skidded to a stop and jumped back up. Aiko sneered.

"Not too fast, are we?"

Len scowled and tapped his badge. "And you're not the brightest either!" The badge floated off and shone with a golden light.

"Golden Note! Power up!" **(A/N: Sooo sorry, I HAD to make it have transformations :D)** The badge shone with a golden flash, causing everyone to shield their eyes or else be blinded.

And there Len stood, with his hair slightly darker, so that it was a golden color, knee-length black shorts with golden trim , a golden shirt with a black crescent badge in the middle, black and gold camoflage boots and a golden crown with black studs. He held up a scepter that was golden with a round black-and-gold ball at one end.

"I am Golden Note, and I'm the Light Tune." Len smirked, flashing white teeth. "What's in a name, Aiko?"

Aiko laughed. "Ha! You seriously think you can stop me with that? We'll beat you red, black and blue."

Rin scowled, hands on her hips. "You and what army?"

Aiko waved his hands, and suddenlym shadowlike beings emerged from every corner, behind every wall, and in every window. Aiko sneered, crossing his arms. "This one. Or isn't that enough?"

The shadows all attacked at once. They were everywhere. Rin and Len bashed and sliced every one they could, but there were too many of them. First Rin went under, still fighting to the end, and then Len. The last thing he saw was some sea-green eyes. _Now where have I seen that before ...? _And then he was overwhelmed by the sheer number of the Shadowloid minions.

And sudenly all of them were thrown off. Rin and Len fell to their knees, gasping for air.

Hatsune Miku, in full transformation, smiled down at them. "And we thought you could handle it."

Neru Mika, and Gumi were also transformed. They growled angrily, beating off the minions. "Dammit, Aiko really outdid himself this time!" Neru crushed the last of the minions with her hammer and sighed.

"Whew, that's the last one." She whipped around, glaring. "Now it's time to take care of the summoner himself."

Gumi tilted her head curiously. "Where _is _Aiko?"

Miku glanced around, eyes sweeping the area. "And where's Marou?"

Rin and Len paled, and said unanimously, "Uh oh ..."

Neru scowled. "_Uh oh?_" She shooke her head. "No, I believe the appropriate word for this situation is a word called-"

"Damn," they all said together, and went to look for Marou.

~::*::~::*::~

"Let go! LET GO!"

Marou aimed another punch at Aiko from where she was hanging by the scruff of her shirt, but he dodged nimbly again.

"Hah! You haven't gotten any faster since we last met." She swiped at him again, but this time he caught her fist and examined it, dropping her shirt's scruff.

"Still doing your nails, I see?" He peered closer, his breath tickling her knuckles. "And with purple nail polish?" He shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit."

Marou scowled, snatching her hand away. "Why am I here?" She glared at the small, enclosed room that they were in. "You could've chosen a bogger room!"

She straightened the wrinkles that were in her shirt. "Answer my question. _Why am I here?"_

She looked up to find Aiko's face dangerously close to hers. She backed away, and he took a step foward for every step backwards that she took. Finally, she was pinned against the wall. He leaned closer, their noses almost touching.

"Dearest Marou." She gulped as his breath tickled her chin. He smirked. "You were always like this, weren't you? Always you giving the orders." He pinned her against the wall. "But you have to understand, this time I am the host, and you are the _hostage._" He drew away, but still kept his fists on either side of her, preventing her from escaping.

"So, tell me. Do you have a boyfriend?" Marou's eyes widened angrily.

"Th-that's none of your business!"

Aiko leaned closer once more and narrowed his eyes. "I'm the host, you're the hostage, remember?" Her heartbeat sped up. "Answer my question."

She scowled. "No, and I don't want one either!" Aiko blinked in surprise.

"Really? But what about that Kagamine kid?"

"He's ... he's like ... my brother." Aiko smirked.

"If you say so." He moved on.

"Had a first kiss yet?"

Marou snarled. "You have no right to know that!"

Aiko sighed, closing his eyes. "Think about it, Marou. We're all alone. There's no one down here. I could easily cause a scar that will not heal anytime quickly." He opened one eye. "And no one would hear you if you cried. Sink in yet?"

Marou stared at him. "You ... you wouldn't..."

Aiko smirked again. "Try me. Now," He grinned devilishly. "Answer my question."

Marou gulped. "Er ... well, n-"

"ROU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Damn that Aiko!"

"Come on, this is the only place we haven't checked yet."

Aiko swore, backing away. "I've not finished with my interrogation. You'll see me again soon." And then he just ... vanished.

Suddenly the door flew open. Miku and the others rushed in.

"Marou-chan! Are you okay?"

"What did that jerkface do?"

"Did he hurt you?"

Marou sighed at the others' concern. "I'm fine, guys. He just ... held me in here and asked a few questions. But he only got one answered."

Rin looked at her curiously. "Really? But he seems like the kind of person to just, I dunno, try to torture them out of you?"

Marou rolled her eyes. "Rin, do you really think I'm that weak?"

Rin grinned sheepishly. "Well ... no, I guess not."

"What do you mean, you gue-"

Mika abandoned her usually quiet nature and sighed, interrupting their conversation. "Guys, enough of this nonsense. Let's get home already!"

"Hai!"

"Right!"

"Damn ... I'm pooped."

And so the group of friends walked back out the door and into the city, shrouded by the shadows.

~::*::~::*::~

"LUKA!"

"Hn ..." Luka woke up sleepily. "Five more minutes, Teto." She sanapped awake. "TETO?"

Marou groaned. "Luka ... why, why ..."

Luka looked up at her, confused. "What are you-" And then she spotted the underwear.

**The following scene is not appropriate for some viewers, and it includes a carton of milk, a very heavy purse, and an incredibly squishy bandit-beating mushroom. Viewer discretion will be protected.**

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ..." Luka stood, panting, with her purple and red bandit beating squishy mushroom in one hand and an unconsious Gakupo in the other. She dropped him off in the nurse's office.

"He fell off the roof. No questions required." She swept through the door, leaving a very bewildered nurse and a student who suddenly had a bad case of .

Len and Marou stared at Luka. Marou dared to speak, if not hesitantly.

"Err ... Luka, you know that wasn't necessary ..?"

"CAN IT!" Marou ducked as the mushroom hit the wall where her head had just been.

"Eek! Sorry, sorry!"

Len stared at the mushroom, which was now sitting on the floor. He shook his head. "Where the heck do they get those things ...?"

Suddenly, all three of their badges flashed.

"Shoot, Meiko wants us for something." Marou only got those few words out before the school was racked by a large tremor, knocking her into Len and Luka on them, squashing them both.

"Errk, Luka~!" "I'm gonna die ..!" Luka blushed and jumped off of them, dusting her uniform.

"Sorry ... but what was that?" Len and Marou climbed back to their feet, Len blushing embarrassedly.

"Hmm, don't know ... do you think it could be-" Marou was cut off by a loud, cackling voice.

"I'M BAAAAAACK!"

**Starri: Another cliffhanger!**

**Teto: *slowly munches on last loaf of bread* why do you always end your chapters that way?**

**Starri: cause it makes readers wanna read more!**

**Len: Evil ... anyways, here's the first food description, by KeroNya.**

**Rin: She mostly likes sweet things like cookies, but she's with Teto on bread and Miku on leeks. And, of course she couldn't resist the sweet flavorful goodness of a certain delicious orange fruit~:D**

**Starri: Need a few more. But, randomly, my favorite food is pizza. It's cheesy flavor will capture you in its-**

**Marou: *ticked* ENOUGH FOOD DESCRIPTIONS!**

**Starri, Len, Teto&Rin: o.o**

**Marou: *sigh* I ... I lost my favorite marble today.**

**Len: Oh! *sad* I'm sorry to hear that ... I'd be sad if I lost my lucky banana, so I understand how you feel ...**

**Rin: Len, that banana is brown, icky and about three hundred years old!**

**Len: *defensive* But it's still lucky!**

**Starri: Okay, enough about lucky bananas and losing your marbles (no pun intended) ... I've got some grave news to announce.**

**Everyone else: ...?**

**Starri: *sobs* I... I'm going to be leaving on Thursday!**

**Rin:*gasp* and you're never coming back?**

**Starri: of course I am! On Sunday or Monday!**

**Marou: Then what's so bad about that?**

**Starri: *chokes* I CAN'T UPDATE! Unless I steal my mom's iPhone ...**

**Teto: Maybe if some people review then you'll get away with it!**

**Rin&Len: So please R&R and the story shall continue through the trip! :D**


	7. Mission Accomplished

**Starri: Ok, here are the missed transformation descriptions! **

**Miku(Health Note, Petal Tune)-Green half-navel shirt with red trim, green half-thigh shorts with a red belt and a red cross on the shirt over her heart. Hair ties become large red poofy-looking bows with green tails and green cross-knots. Red high heels with green ribbons.**

**Weapon: Red cadeceus (is that how you spell it?) with green handle.**

**Neru (Tech Note, Commuting Tune)- Outfit: Red shirt with yellow ruffles at the top, yellow shorts with red ruffles at the bottom. Crooked red baseball cap with yellow trim and a red N on the front. **

**Weapon: Giant red double-sided hammer with yellow trim and some red digits on each side.**

**Gumi (Sky Note, Shifting Tune)- Outfit: Sky blue ballet-style minidress, knee-length. Has white trim and a white sash around waist. Hair turns slightly paler. White aviator goggles with blue lens. Small white angel wings on back and a white ribbon just above it, so that it looks like they are tied to her back. Blue and white ballet flats, platform of course.**

**Weapon: Blue and white staff with a clear glass orb at the top and light pink wings just below it.**

**Mika(Fate Note, Divining Tune)-Soft pink and beige ruffled half-thigh skirt and a pink shirt w/ beige frills on the sleeves and bottom. Beige whole note on front of shirt. Beige headband with pink ribbons on each side. Hair becomes very dark indigo, almost black. **

**Weapon: Gigantic electric-blue double-blade axe with one side of the blade pink and the other side beige. Has a small white ribbon just under the blade.**

**Starri: I'm sorry if the descriptions were crappy -.- but I tried! And yes, if I have time, maybe I will steal my mom's iPhone. **

**Teto:*munches new bread* Enjoy the chapter!**

"Who-?" The three companions whipped around to stare at the owner of the voice.

It was a man, but they couldn't see what he looked like because of the dark red full-length hooded cloak that he wore. Somehow, he was floating on air, and behind him was an army of Shadowloid minions. Aiko stood on one side of him while a brown-haired minion stood on the other. The man landed on the floor.

"So ..." He took a few steps closer. "These are some of the Vocaloids." He took yet more steps closer, with the minions and his bosyguards following him with every step. The Vocaloids backed away nervously.

The man peered at them. "Well, at least you all are not as scrawny as the last ones." He chucled, the sound somewhere in between a cat hissing and the scrape of a knife on the wall.

Len nudged Marou, eyes on the enemy. "Go get Meiko-sensei and the others. We can't take them on by ourselves."

Marou nodded and snuck away. As she did, the man continues behind her. "You can get Meiko if you want, but light is nothing compared to the power of the shadows."

Marou burst through the music room door. "Meiko-sama!" Only Gakupo, Miku and Teto were there. They looked up in surprise.

"Marou? What's the problem?"

"Shadowloids!" The other Vocaloids immediately rushed out.

"Lead the way, Marou-chan!"

When they got there, the others tapped their badges. "Stay in the back, Marou-chan! Tell anyone who comes here to turn back around!" They were engulfed with different flashes of light.

Gakupo's kimono had changed to red and blue. A sword hung at each waist. He drew them slowly, eyes flashing.

"I am Slash Note, the Samourai Tune!"

Miku winked and her staff appeared in her hands. "I am Health Note, the Petal Tune!"

Teto was by far the one who stood out. She had dark red leather pants with a matching chest-length shirt that had black ruffles at the bottom. Black bat wings and a black devil's tail with a heart-shaped barb sprouted from the back of the clothes. Her hair had become darker and more drill-like. And she had pointed fangs.

"HAHA! I AM CHIMERA NOTE, THE DEMONIC TUNE! AND I SHALL ROLL AROUND IN THE GUTS OF MY ENEMIES!" A three-point black pitchfork with a red pointed ribbon appeared in her hands as she charged foward. "HYAAAAAAAAAA~!"

The enemy scattered. "EEK! It's HER!" The hooded man tried to no avail to round up his army.

"Stop! STOP! I SAID- OOF!" The 'OOF' was caused by Teto kicking him in the midriff, sending him flying backwards. He got up, snarling. "You've not seen the last of me." And he dissapeared, leaving Aiko behind, still in the same spot as before. Teto whirled towards him, rushing foward and raising her trident.

"YAA~!" But Aiko stopped her, grabbing onto the trident right before it hit him.

"Whoa, devil girl. I wasn't the one attacking. I just came to bring a message from Shadowloid." He stuck a note on one of the trident's tips. "Good luck figuring it out. Laterz~" And then he vanished, too.

Teto took the note off of her trident and dissolved out of her transformation. The other Vocaloids crowded around her. "What does it say?"

_We are Shadowloid_

_Every one of us sings_

_Songs of despair and_

_Tunes of misery_

_Rallying out minions_

_In the midst of the cycle_

_Killing anyone who defies us_

_Each of us has our own reasons to sing_

_At the midst of the night._

The Vocaloids read the poem over and over, but could not find out it's meaning.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Gakupo asked curiously.

"Some kind of threat, perhaps?" Marou wondered.

"Let's get this back to Meiko-sama. She might understand it." Miku said. The others nodded in agreement, and headed back to the music room.

~::*::~::*::~

Marou was about to turn into the courtyard to take a shortcut home when she heard voices. She peeked around the corner.

It was Len and Miku. Miku was saying something nervously.

"L-Len-sama, I-I really like you! I-I know this is kind of sudden, b-but-" Len cut her off.

"It's alright, Miku-chan." He blushed, looking down. "I ... like you too."

Marou grinned and leaned back against the wall. _Finally,_ she thought.

She went to the other corner for her backup shortcut, but again heard voices. She cursed and muttered, "At this rate, I'll never get home!"

"So, Rin-chan. I see you're getting along well." Kaito smirked. "At least your boobs are bigger."

Rin turned as red as a tomato. "PERVERT! You shouldn't even be looking there!"

Kaito pouted. "Aww, why not? We're just gonna get married someday and I'll get to touch them anyways." At this, Rin blushed even harder.

"Why would I marry a perv like you?"

"Because we have a date this Friday, ice cream shop, my treat."

Rin jawdropped and was speechless.

"Later~!" Kaito turned away and waved lazily over his shoulder, leaving Rin standing there looking like a waterless guppy.

Marou giggled quietly. It was so like Kaito to set up a date and just walk away like that. She turned away, forced to take the normal route home to avoid embarrassing her friends by popping out of nowhere.

_Looks like I'm going home alone today ..._

She unlocked her door, only to find a note on the inside of it. She peeled it off.

_Dear Marou,_

_Daddy had another business trip and I went with him. I'm sorry we had to leave so suddenly. Maybe we can go to the mall another time? I'm so sorry, I know how you must feel. We'll be back at the end of the week._

_Lots of love, Mom&Dad _

Marou tossed the letter to the side, clenching her fists. She turned towards her room.

"No, mom." She whispered as she walked up the steps. "You have no idea how I feel."

~::*::~::*::~

Marou sat up in total darkness. She could've sworn she'd heard something, like the rustle of fabric on fabric made when someone walks. But the only things in her house was her and her cat, Maia, who was currently sleeping on top of the refrigerator downstairs.

She was about to think, _Must have been the curtains,_ when suddenly she realized that that was exactly what the victim of each horror movie thought right before their heads were lopped off by the antagonist.

So she got up to investigate.

She felt along the walls for the light switch, and suddenly her hand fell on something warm. She continued to feel along it, and then pinched it.

"Ow," Aiko said. "No need to pinch so hard."

She screamed and jumped backwards. "Stalker! What the HELL are you doing in my room!"

She could hear him walking fowards, so she backed up nervously.

"First of all, I am not a stalker. And I already told you yesterday why I'm here."

She scowled. "You still have no reason to sneak in my room at this time of- WAA!" She tripped over something as she walked backwards and fell onto her bed. Aiko pinned her down instantly.

"As usual, I gain the advantage." The smirk was evident in his voice. "Now, you never answered my last question." He leaned closer, and she could feel his breath blowing across her face. It smelled like ... blue jolly ranchers?

"You still eat those?"

He leaned back a little in surprise. "Eh?"

Marou stiffled a giggle. "You still eat blue jolly ranchers? I'd thought that you outgrew those by now."

He scowled and thwacked her forehead. "Oh, shut up."

She laughed now. "What? Are they, like, your main food now or something?" she laughed even harder as she imagined a table set with jolly rancher deluxe. "Hah! And you still have no cavities!"

Aiko smiled a little. "Your teeth are the most important part of your body."

Marou grinned. "And still the old motto. Aiko, you haven't changed at all." She scowled slightly as she freed herself. "Well, other that you being more of a perv, not much."

Aiko had a genuine smile now. "And neither have you ... Marou-chu."

She rolled her eyes. "Now's not the time for old nicknames, don'cha think?"

Aiko grinned. "Perhaps, perhaps not. It depends."

She turned away. "Anyways, hurry up and get to the point so that I can go back to sleep."

So Aiko got to the point. "Are you lonely?"

She spun around to face him, caught by surprise. "Huh?"

"Are you lonely?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now most of your friends have a partner. So aren't you lonely?"

She pondered the question and shook her head slowly. "No, because I have them. Even if they go of and get a girlfriend or boyfriend, it's not like they're moving away or anything. I'll still see them every day. They might get a bit ... farther from me, but they're not dying or anything." She paused to smile. "Right?"

Aiko was quiet. Then he spoke abruptly. "It's been decided now."

She looked over in confusion. "What?"

"I want you."

Her eyes widened in shock. She only had time for a "Wai-" before Aiko's lips pressed firmly into hers.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently squeezed her to him. She struggled weakly, but eventually her squirming subsided. He pulled away and grinned cockily.

"Not bad for a first kiss, eh?" She just stared.

"You're mine now, okay?" He squeezed her again, this time slightly harder. "No one can kiss you but me."

Marou scowled slightly. "Y-you have no r-right to decide that! I-I didn't even agree!"

Aiko pulled back to look into her eyes. "But you _want _to, right?" She gulped.

He grinned again. "Heh, I'll be back." He got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

Marou angrily yanked the sheets over her body, "Stupid arrogant demanding Shadowloid!" She stufed a pillow over her head. "And he stole my first kiss!" She rolled over to her side.

_Actually ... it wasn't so bad. I kind of enjoyed it ..._

Marou scolded herself for having such thoughts. "But still! He did it without my consent!" She rolled over again.

"Muttering to myself won't help. I'd better just get some sleep." She curled up into a ball and dozed off.

Unbeknownst to her, Aiko stood just outside the door, listening to her murmurings. He grinned again.

_Mission accomplished. _And he headed for one of the guest rooms.

**Starri: Well! What an interesting chapter!**

**Marou: *sits in emo corner***

**Aiko:*smug* Finally! She's mine, all mine! MUHUHAHAHAHAH-**

**Teto:*stuffs bucket over Aiko's head* Yeah, yeah, we get it.**

**Starri: *takes out double-fudge cream-filled a la mode choco-chip cookies from the fridge* R&R and you get one of these!**

**Teto: *chimera features pop out* COOKIES!**

**Starri: *running with cookies in hand* Hurry up before she eats them! AAAAAAAAH!**


	8. In the midst of the night

**Starri: I'm writing this at 12:20 AM. Ugggh ... it's right after I left for St. Louis.**

**Marou:Is that even healthy?**

**Starri:*red eyes with bags* uhhm ... yes? *passes out***

**Len: o.o Starri! Oh no!**

**Rin: Well, I guess that we'll just have to post this chappie.**

**Teto: *hands cookie to KeroNya* Thanks for being the first reviewer for the last chap!**

**Marou: Well, enjoy this one!**

Meiko rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she stared at the note. "Hmmm ..."

Neru lounged lazily on the couch by the piano, texting away. "We still don't know what it means."

Meiko sat the note down on her desk and chewed on the tip of her pen. "Neither do I, though I have a niggling suspicion that it's right in front of us ..."

Marou sighed. "Well whatever it means, it can't be good." She read aloud from the paper. "Killing those who oppose us? Well, what a nice way to greet Vocaloid."

The bell rang suddenly and everyone jumped. Rin, Len, Miku, Marou, Luka and Kaito rushed out the door, having the same math class.

"Later!"

"Gotta go!"

"We'll try to find it out!"

"See ya, Meiko-san!"

They skidded into class and tumbled over one another, barely making it in time. Rin smiled weakly at the sensei.

"Here?"

Miho-sensei sighed and shook her head. "Check. Take your seats."

As the Vocaloids shakily took their seats, the teacher forced a smile on her face and announced, "Class, we have some new students!"

Marou suddenly got a bad feeling and looked over at Luka nervously. "I have a bad feeling about this ..." she whispered behing her hand.

Luka nodded worriedly. "So do I."

"Okay, the new students said their names are ..." Miho checked her list. "Ares ..."

A pale boy with bright red and blue eyes hair strode in.

"Tsunagi ..."

Next came a dark-skinned boy with a short haircut and dark red eyes.

"Oromu ..."

A boy with shoulder-length dark brown hair sulked in, green eyes shadowed.

"And ..." Miho glanced down at her list again.

Marou gritted her teeth. _Please, please no, come on, God have mercy ..._

"Aiko." And lo and behold, the latter sudenly appeared, smirking and leaning against the doorframe.

"'Sup."

Marou's head fell onto her desk. _Dammit. The world hath no mercy these days._

This particular menace was suddenly there, smirking down at her. "Problem?"

She groaned. "Fuck off."

He pouted. "Aww, don't be so cold, Marou-chaaan~"

He smirked again and glared at the kid sitting behind her. "Move. Now."

The poor kid gulped and scrambled out of his seat, dissapearing to the back of the room.

Marou groaned again. "Wuss."

Aiko slid into the seat and clucked his tongue. "You just can't win, Marou-chu."

She felt a tap on her shoulder and Luka slid her a note.

_Shadowloids. They must be spies for the Vocaloids._

Marou scribbled an answer and handed the piece of paper back to Luka.

_Right, we have to tell Meiko about them. Let's just play dumb until then._

Luka nodded and shredded the piece of papaer to hide the evidence.

Miho-sensei tapped herpointer on the board. "Okawara and Megurine! Are you paying attention?"

Marou and Luka ignored the snickers from some of the class and looked up at Miho. "Yes, sensei."

Miho narrowed her eyes. "If you insist."

She turned back around and scribbled on the board.

Marou sighed and sank onto her desk. It was gonna be a looong day.

~::*::~::*::~

"SPIES?" Ted leaped up in anger. "They can't do that!"

Meiko struggled to control her temper. "Those ... those low-down ... rrrrgh!"

Teto munched on a French loaf while she read a book. "Actually, there's nothing that says that they _can't_ do that ..."

Miku frowned and tapped the piano. "They might have been sent here to get into our ddefenses and find our weaknesses ..."

Teto finished the bread and looked up. "how about we send spies into their school then?"

Rin shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I wasn't even aware that they _went _to school."

Meiko sighed and shook her head. "No, we can't. We have to have all of our defenses here. If they try to attack, we'll crush them like roached under a shoe."

Ted flinched. "Ooh, Meiko is harsh."

Marou rolled her eyes. "And she should be. Shadowloid had no right to do that."

Len cleared his throat. "Erm, let's please move onto a brighter topic."

There was instant silence. Neru looked up from her phone, which she had managed to steal from her parents.

"Erm ... my brother is moving to town from my grandma's ..?"

More silence.

Marou cleared her throat. "Enough silence! Someone say something!"

Kaito grinned. "Someone got killed in a skydiving accident yesterday?"

Marou scowled. "Something POSITIVE!"

Gumi shrugged. "My mom spilled coffee on her christmas shirt?"

"How is that positive?"

"She didn't like the color. It was greenish-brown."

Marou shivered. "Eugh. Point made." She glanced over at Meiko, who was staring at the note again. "Any idea of what it means?"

Meiko sighed. "Not a clue." Mika walked over to her desk to review it. Suddenly her eyes popped open.

"Hey ... I know what this is!" The Vocaloids crowded around her eagerly.

"What?"

"What is it?"

Mika tapped the first letter of the first line. "My teacher taught me a form of poem called acrostic. You read the first letter of every line."

She glanced over at Gumi. "You're in my class. How come you didn't get that?"

Gumi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Eh ... I never pay attention in language."

Mika tapped the paper again. "Anyways, if you read it from each first letter, it says ..."

The Vocaloids looked over the paper carefully.

"We strike?" Ted raised an eyebrow. "What could that mean?"

Miku bit a nail. "Hmm ... maybe one of the lines holds the key?"

Teto pointed to the last line. "How about this one?"

_In the midst of the night._

"At midnight," the Vocaloids said in unison.

"But which midnight?" Len muttered.

Meiko looked down at the note grimly.

"I guess we'll have to find out."

**Starri: So sorry for the short chapter! And the late update!**

**Len: There was a problem with her mom's phone ...**

**Starri: Anyways, please R&R so that I can get some well earned- *bang* zZzZzZzZz ...**

**Rin: Welp, out she goes.**

**Teto: R&R and you get a picture of me as a baby! :D**


	9. The Figure

**Starri: Yes, I KNOW it gets more uninteresting, boring, stupid, weaboo, etc. later on. The infamous writer's block, I have discovered the HARD way, really does exist and is now squeezing me in its hard pointy talons. Also, I have been busy with stuff from Deviantart and YT. So please bear with me here x.x**

**Len: IT DOES EXIST! :O I was SURE it was just something that lazy people made up to get out of writing ...**

**Rin: Me too ...**

**Starri: *sweatdrops* Anyways, I'm taking a break for a few days so that I can daydream something good and juicy for the upcoming chapters. I have somehow managed to scrape this one up out of my remaining energy, though. So ... enjoy(?)**

_**Somewhere, in a dark layer shrouded by shadows ...**_

A figure sat at a lone computer, typing away. Its feet dangled from the ground and its hands struggled to reach the keys. It barely had enough energy to sit up, the result of endless nights of research and recording.

But it was satisfied. At last, it had found out the key to the downfall of its enemy. It grinned in the light from the screen, revealing pearly white teeth. All it had to do was wait.

The door leading into its room opened. The figure shut off the computer and swiveled around in its desk chair, careful to keep its face shrouded.

"The troops are in posistion, I trust?" The man who had entered in the doorway pulled his dark red cloak tighter around its slim figure.

"Yes, commander. The Vocaloids have caught on quickly, more quickly than I presumed they would."

The figure sighed. "And this is why I told you to come up with a plan B. But," It waved its hand dismissively, "No matter. I have found the key to their demise."

The man in the cloak stepped foward eagerly. "You have, commander? What is this source of miracle?"

The figure leaned back in the desk chair. "That, I'm afraid, is classified information, Felix. I do not trust you with something of such value."

Felix swallowed his dissapointment. "Yes, commander. I respect your reasons."

The figure turned slowly around again. "I appreciate your obediance, Felix." It inclined its head slightly. "You are dismissed."

Felix nodded, stiffly swiveled around, and trudged out, closing the door with a sharp click. The figure paused for a moment, then took out a silver device with numbered buttons. It dialed a number rapidly and pressed the device to its ear. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" A smooth voice answered. The figure cleared its throat.

"Ah, Mariam. I have a task for you, and for you only. I'm afraid that after our last battle, Felix isn't up for the job."

Mariam smiled from the other end. "And what might this task be?"

The figure tapped its fingers on the desk, making soft little clicks from perfectly manicured nails.

"I trust that you will accept, no matter how dangerous it is?"

Mariam chuckled softly. "Of course. It is what I do."

"Then, should it result in your death, I want to feel no remorse for your choice."

Mariam grinned, lips pulling back to reveal pointed teeth.

"I would have expected nothing else..."

"My dearest daughter."

**Starri: You don't have to tell me it's short, I wrote it. As I said, don't get impatient cause I need time to think.**

**Len: She's just cranky cause it's 1:35 AM.**

**Marou: *shakes head* Haaah. You should stop staying up late.**

**Starri: *panics* ARE YOU KIDDING? School is right around the corner, I need to squeeze in every extra hour!**

**Rin: *shakes head* You baka.**

**Starri: Anyways, I dun care if you review or not, this chapter was too short to comment on anyways. Stay tuned if ya want, but I won't be typing for a bit.**

**Teto: *sigh* I'll do it then. Please R&R, and even though Starri never does the disclaimer anymore, she still doesn't own Vocaloid.**


	10. Discontinued!

**LISTEN, PEOPLE!**

**This story has been officially discontinued. I don't like it whatsoever, okay? It has a bad plotline and my OC was not supposed to be a main character. -_-'**

**Since it's a Miku/Len fiction, I'll rewrite it to fit to that someday. But probably not for months. So if you're expecting new chapters, oh well. This one ain't gettin' any.**

**However, if you want to see my newest fanfiction, which is also Miku/Len and much better than this crap, go to my profile, scroll to the bottom, and click on 'Barriers'. It's got so many reviews already, I'm so happy! ;w;**

**Again, this story is discontinued, so I'll be converting it to "Complete." Thank you for your time.**

**Sincerely, **

**-Starrishine.**


End file.
